From My hands prt 1
by Fate Vione
Summary: Theres a new drug in Gotham. Batman doesn't know who or how it's getting in. Body counts rise and the jails are over flowing. What are these new drug lords plan? How will this affect the Bat family forever? OC, drugs, prostitution, overall mature content
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: OK. I was a big batman fan as a kid. But I only watched movies/cartoons. I just recently began reading comics. So for the most part this is based on the cartoon from the 90's but veers from cannon at a point. Tim's about 14/15 here. Batman beyond joker thing.. never happened. But Cartoon Tim is going to evolve into the comic Tim a bit, personality wise and stuff.. really it's just cartoon Tim growing up. So Please be kind, It's my first Batman story and I'm attempting to blend both though I had limited comic reference. If I'm playing off a plot that already exist in some comic somewhere.. I didn't knowingly plagerize... k.. continue on!

Proloque- Red Angel

Most would find it revolting, the mixture of city wafting out, the water coming in and the breath of the slums between the two. In many cases it would cause you to retch. But to Tim it was just part of home. This was where he started. Unlike all the other rich kids he didn't have issues with coming down here. And now as Robin, it was a place he could protect. Just like slums everywhere the major factor in turning this area horrid was crime and drugs. The unfortunates living here certainly couldnt be worse off with a lack of the two. So thats just what they were her to do.

There had been a jump lately in both. the morgues wer overflowing with victims of overdoeses and the jails were full of criminals quilty of everything from robbery to assault to murder. Most done under the influence of a new drug, presumedly man-made, a very potent, very lethal one at that. But the culprit was smart. So fat he'd slipped under the net of both the police and Batman. Needless to say living with Bruce had become a living hell and would remain so until the case was cracked. And with no leads as to what the drug was made of, how it was getting in or who was controling it, it would be a while before that happened. Even betterwas there was no pattern at all. All different locations from clusters of condos, pent houses, slums. No one set clientel and from all potential leads they followed noe one turned up even a sample of the stuff.

This guy was good. Real good. Good enough he even had Batman stumped. Thats a bad sign. So that's what he was doing up here, binocularsin hand, scouting for clues that quite simply appeared not to exist. Thats when the crackle in his ears distracted him.

"Anything yet?"

Ever so pleasant... "Nothing. Are you sure we're gunna get anything here?"

"His movements are eratic. Never the same place, never the same person. No telling where he'll strike next."

That would be code for 'I have no idea' Even though everyone else knew it the Bat would never admit to being stumped.

"Feel like we're being led on a wild goose..." He didnt finish the sentance. Through the scarce movement in the slun streets, the animals and humans searching for food alike, a pair caught his eye. The girl was younger, shorter than him. The clothes she wore were that of a street walker but much to large for her and her face was scuffed and dirty, hair hardly detangled. Overall, a horrible presentation. But what truely caused him to pause was the look to her face and the stride she was forced to keep behind the scrawny, balding middle aged man tugging her along by her wrist. She didnt have the walk of a woman selling flesh, her eyes far too innocent. He'd betmoney this wasnt going to be a willing act.

"Robin. Did you find somthing?"

Folding and tucking away the high powered compact binoculars he reached for a grapple gun. "Just a girl in distress. I'll swoop in, save the day and be back on post before you know it." With the poff of the gun he was off swinging.

MEANWHILE

The clothes felt wrong. They just felt wrong. She had no idea where he'd found them when he'd returned to the half collapsed abandoned building they called home. He'd scrubbed her face clean of as much dirt as he could get off and laid into her hair. The comb had been old and many the broken teeth were ragged and either scraped her scalp or caused more knots. He'd never wasted time on these things before. Something was wrong tonight.

"Dad, I can't walk that fast!" The cheap old high heel wobbled each time she put weight on them and the fact that they were probably 3 sizes too big certainly didn't help. "dad!"

All her please earned her was a rough tug to her wrist that nearly caused her to topple face first to the ground. "You're taking too long!"

His voice. Even his voice. It was too gruff, too deep. He hadnt necesarily been the kindest of men. He couldn't family had struggled the entire way and once the few bills that he had brought in stopped when his job fired him... But he'd never been this rought with her. For instance the way she tripped and stumbled into him after he'd yanked her forward and stopped at the entrance to a dank smelling alley.

She'd always been warned to stay away from these types of places. Sinful things went on in places like this. She was reaching that age now where she could start guessing at what sort of bussiness went on in the shadows. So naurally she looked questionably up top her father.

"Go!" He pushed her forward towards the darkness of the alley. His hand stayed firmly in the middle of her upper back forcing her feet to move or risking falling on her face.

Abiout halway through the alley a voice from behind caused a chill to run down her spine. A lanky youth, mid twenties or so stepped from the shadows behind her father. His hair was greaasy and his face stubbled. His clothing appeared to haver been wardrobe for some late 80's grunge punk movie and the yellowing of his teeth that showed unnecisarily too much when he spoke caused her to step back. "You're late Fischer."

He knew their name! Why did he know their name! Shakily she retreated towards the back of the alley, trying to hide herself in the shadows. She might have succeded had it not been for the solid chest against her back. Craning her neck she thought she'd seena giant. Thechocolate skinned man towered over her. He was more muscular than the other man. As if to prove it his large hand wrapped around her upper arms with ease, rooting her to the spot.

Her heart leapt into her throat. The breath she was unaware she'd been holding was released in a series of grunts as she tried to yank herself free of the giants grasp. What seemed a frutiless eternity later she looked up between the fallen strand of her hair to her father, eyes wide and wet. He hadn't moved. He hadn't taken a single step! "Dad!" She called out, voice cracking and weak with unshed tears.

"Beat it, Pops." Said the punk reject with a shove to the older mans chest as he approached the restricted girl. The older man stumbled but didn't fall. Once his balance was caught he took a step forward in weak attempt at demonstrating dominance.

"I want proof it's settled!" Atleast he attempted a demanding voice...

"Settled depends on the merchandize old man." The smaller of the two men caught the girls chin between his fingers, tilting her head from one angle to the next. Was he apraising her? Like some cattle to be bartered off?

"Everythings intect. Just like I said.." When the punk wannabe turned with narrow eyes he stutted, trying to find the words he'd wanted to say.

"The boss'll decide her value when he's done with her." His voice was dangwereously low, his eyes menacing. "Now get!"

Fischer locked eyes with his daughtewr who hadn't taken her eyes off him since she'd become entangled in the giants grasp. Water was gathering at the corner of her eyes and she was panting slightly from fear and exwertion at trying to escape. Softly, so softly her lips mouth 'daddy'.

With a defiant look he turned back to the man. They locked eyes a moment before Fischer walked pst him, past his daughter and past the brutly man holding her captive, towards the back of the alley.

"She'd dared to hold hope he'd fight for her and each step he took it rose until he passed her. It plummeted to the pit of her stomach and she let out a frightened gasp. She triwed to turn in the mans grasp to follow her fathers path. Her struggle began anew as she kicked out and squirmed. "DAD!"

"Don't worry hon. I've got a new daddy all ready for you."

Her head whipped around. His face was just inches from hers...

The wall was awfully unforgiving. The impact had knocked the wind from her lungs and the surface now scraped her back through the thing, worn material of clothing she wore. The hand pressing her to the crumbling building were just as uncomfortable and unrelenting.

The smaller ran flashed a disgusting grin, reaching into his jacket pocket. When he displayed his hand to her he held a thin syringe filled with cleat liquid. "Alittle taste and it'll be all better." He yanked at her arm, twisting at her wrist until the back of her elbow was vulnerable.

"No! no no no!" She pleaded in montra, looking from the approaching needle to the man. Her eyes were wide, wet and begging for mercy from the cold hearted man. The prick of the needle enter her skin caused a sob to escape her lips that she'd been biting. She'd turned her head, unable to watch. It burned, whatever they were injecting in her, it burned! Felt like her blood was heating, simmering and heading for a boil. Before she knew it she was panting, lungs on fire.

"I think it's working." The smaller man said to his acomplice. His yellowed teeth flashed as her head began to nod, chesting heaving with each breath. And it was there his eyes lingered. Her breast were small but there under the flinsey and overly large top. He took a moment to pizzle if there was grass on the feild yet before he decided he didn't really care one way or the other. With one hand still clutching her wrist, needle still in her arm, he moved in close, fould breath tickling her neck. "I think it's working just fine."

How could he smell so bad? She couldnt remember her last decent bath but the stench made her sick. The world was spinning and she couldn't stop the ride. His breath against her neck. His hands... his hands inching up her stomach, brushing under the hem of her top.

"NO!" Her arm broke free of his grasp, swinging blindly. The needle flew from the vein it'd found it's home in and shattered on the opposite wall. By luck, their heads turned to watch it fly and her flailing caught the smaller man in the jaw. A solid crack. He twisted, blood spitting from the tooth knocked loose.

The larger man instictivly pute more distance between her and himself once the flailing began. When hewas distracted by the other man flying to the side she quadropled her efforts, even kicking out. Another lucky hit, this time between the legs. The man crumpled to the alley floor.

Higher level thingking was completely overided. No thinking, no time... Clutching the clothes to her chest she ran for the entrance that had started this nightmare. her heart pounded in her ears, there wasn't enough air to feed her lungs.

Snap! She was out, she was out and she went dowm. The cheap heel snapped at it's base, twisting her ankle and sending her flying onto her face.

"You bitch!" The smallerman, blood trickling down his jaw emerged from the alley. He was on her, pinning her down. She screamed

"Pick on someone you're own size creep!" In a blur of red and black the man was kicked into the wall. Robing use the mans chest as a spring board, kicking off and back flipping away from the man who slid down the wall, trying to draw the breath back into his lungs that had been knocked out. He was cocky, he knew it, but he couldn't help the smirk as the man caughed up a fit. He tilted his head. "Had enough?" The man growled, clawing at the pavement as he tried to gain footing, half wabbling as he made his lung regardless, To this Robin countered with a swift kick to the center of the mans chest. The man flew into the wall again. This time he wasn't getting back up.

Clapping his hands together as if dusting them from dirt that he hadn't gotten on himself he began walking over to the fallen girl. Up close he could see just how small he was. And he thought he was tiny for his age. Bending over with a big, friendly grin he held his hand out to her. "You okay?" She looked paniced, trembling and eyes wild as a scream caught in her throat. She was looking over his shoulder, not at him.

Swinging around he had just enough time to duck under the larger asailants fist, shifting to the right to deliver a punch to the mans stomach quickly followed by another to the side. He stumbled back a few step, but was far from going down that easily. This manwas much stronger. Robin grinned to himself. Now he could really have some fun.

Thw man straightened, snarling at Robin. "Shoudda stayed home tonitght, kid!" For a big buy he moved pretty fast. His fists flew, Robing actually had to make an effort to bob and weave his head and body out of the way of his fists as the man came at him. Guy was obviously trained.

"I would say the same for you, tall dark and ugly." He retorted He was careless. The guy grazed left side, knocking him off balance and setting him up for the strike to his right cheek when the man came about with his other fist, He didn't let it break his flow, rolling with the punch and rolling to the side. He was up on one knee with just enough time to block a downward kick from the other man when a familiar static crackled in his ear.

"What's you're situation?" Great tinming as always, Bruce.

"Kinda busy here!" He called back into the mike as he swept out the mans legs, flipping back on his palms as the man caught himself on his hand before falling and spun his own legs out, barely missing Robins chin. Batman in his ear and a guy this good meant fun time was over. Bats would know if he was playing and chew him out later. For the sole purpose of avoiding that he turned full force on the guy. Blocking a punch with his left forarm he moved in close, atacking the mans gut in rapid bursts. Feeling the man begin to crumple under his onslaught he came up, finishing with a blow to the right side of the mans jaw and with the momentum he rounded, kicking the man. The man stumbled, wobbled, fell. "Hmph!" With a grin he headed back to the younge3r girl.

She was still on the ground. Most of the time the would be 'victims' would flee while Batman and Robing defended them. After all, who needed thanks? Something seemed wrong. She was shaking, curled in on herself. "Hey!" Jogging over to her he knelt down and pulled her from her fetal position. There was a sheet of sweat all over her, her face flushed and her eyes dialated. He could see only a ring of emerald green around the black pupils. Her chest was heaving like some one was chokcing the life from her, gasping for air around some invisble force. The shaking arm at her side caught his attention, the line of blood from a pin prick of a wound. "CRAP!"

"Robin." He was stern, demanding an answer and quickly.

"I think they slipped her some of that drug! I think she's OD'ing!"

"Contact emergency care." He advised.

Looking at her Robin knew she would die before They got her to the hospital. He had no way to get her there himself, they'd gone on foot tonight. Looking back to the scum lying in the street he took a deep breath. No time! He heard Batman chirp into his ear that he was onhis way. If this was their drug he couldn't let the chance pass that they'd get some clue from the scene or beat some out of their friends. "I'm not gunna be here, I've gotta get her to the hospital!" Pulling a zip-tie from his belt he wraped her hands together. Throwing them over his head, he reached into his belot and brought out his gun. It was a risk,s he couldn't hold on and he was hoping this would work, that he could get her there. "I'm leaving them to you Batman." And he shot, launching him and the girl into the air.

Her stomach was flipping, had she eaten in the last few days she was sure she'd have been sick. The world bl;urred around her, as they swung from building to building. Through the haze she felt the numbing of her shoulder from the burried her face against his chest, soaking it with the sweat boring down her face. She was dying. Her insides were melting, her mind, she thought she'd lost it, everything was fuzzy. She had to be dying... The roar of the cars and city below them was far and distant in her ears, all the normal sounds blending together to cause one head splitting background noise.

"Hey! Stay with me.." He called into her ear. She was burning up. He tried to calculate th shortest route he could. If she wasn't cooled down soon They'd be irreversable damage... If she made it at all... "We're almost there.. Hold on."

A voice... It was distant but the onl;y thing she could make out. She couldn't understand it, But it brought peace... comfort.. What were they saying... who was calling to her...

There it was! The emergency entrance to the hospital! Swooping down he swung in just under the overhand by the sliding doorx. Kneeling down he pulled her lopped arms from around his neck, laying her down gently against the pavement, cradling her head in his hand. "It's okay now. You're gunna be okay..."

Her breath was shallower now, coming in gasp between barely parted , cracked lips. Her back was against solid earth again, cool against her heated flesh. It was soothing, relieving her spinning mind enough to allow her to peak her eyes open. The edges of her vision were intruded by white fuzz created a tunnel like vision. Above her, Red, read and black forming a solid body, a face.. reasuring smile... masked eyes... An angel. And angel at the end of the light... Her eyes went dark, head lolling to the side in his hand.

Seeing the staff running out the door, he let her out of there quickly before he could be caught in endless questions he couldn't answer.

"Meet back at the cave." Shirt, to the point, more so than usual. Not a good sign. Switching directions he headed back home. Early nights were never a good sign.

A/N: So? Be nice. Hope to hear from Someone.. Keeps me motivated in writing... Hope SOMEONE likes it... REVEIW. Be nice though, Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

K. I didn't receive feedback yet. Hope it's cuz, like me, people out there are just waiting to see if it continues. Still hope to hear from someone out there! Oh by the way. It's kindda sounding like Jasons gunna be in this story. As of right now he's not, it's not him! I don't know if I'm gunna put him in later or not. That'll be decided later.

Chapter 1-Back at the Cave

The sirens were going crazy, plice sirens, amulatory and the blaring honks of fire engines over the bustle of the city. Swinging above the streets he felt pulled by them. If Batman hadn;t given him direct orders to return to the cave he'd be investigating. He was certain if he disobeyed, Bats would have his head! Looking longingly back over his shoulder in the directions of yet another blaring siren he continued on the rather long trip back to the cave, His little trip had taken him far away from the manor and it's hidden secrets. Just when the night was getting interesting he gets called back. Wasn't that the usual.

With a sigh he turned his full attention to getting back to the cave quickly as possible. Maybe there was a crack in the case! Maybe that's why he'd been called back! He let a wave of relief wash over him. He might just get a little sleep if Batman could catch this guy! He couldn't remember the last time he'd had more than an hours sleep between his night job and school. And trips to the infirmary did count! Though truth be told he could never recall Bruce resting UNLESS he was in the infirmary. Is that what he had to look forward to?

Though he'd let his mind wonder a bit his heart grew heavy with burden as he entered the cave, Bruce was sat at the main computer, back to Tin as he approached. On The main screen was a news program, reporting live from the scene of a fire apreading rapidly from building to building as firefighters fought to contain it. Batman was clearly brooding, hands together, fingers interlaced and tucked under his chin as he watched the screen. It was amazing how Batman could controll the emotion of a whole room... er.. cave...

He was certain Bruce knew of his presence. The older man just didn't acknowledge him as he approached, Another bad sign. He was at Batmans side and still the man said nothing so Tim watched the monitor more closely, Within seconds his face paled, a lump in his throat, Behind the far too thin reporter was the front of the alley he'd just left. The falmes were high into the air, swallowing up the building next to it.

How! He'd knocked those guys out cold! They should even be up yet let alone able to build a fire of this magnitude! He could fell the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in anticipation for the 'Bat lecture' He knew he was going to get. "They risked setting the whole slums on fire just to covertheir tracks!" He said. anything to get Bats attention off him. Not that he thought it would work.

"I don't think your guys did this." Batman said stiffly, gruffly. Pulling a memory chip up Batman place it in the computer. With a few clicks a video screen appeared over the news broadcast. It was a recodring from Batmans binnoculars. The police cars had already gathered. The police had beaten out Batman? Something was wrong there... Even worse was the fact that in the back they were carrying two body bags away from the scene. Two body...

"Batman I swear to you they were alive when I left.. I...!" A flash from the screen drew his attentions, causing him to cut his sentance short. An explotion from within the alley. A contained one. This explotion was used to ignite fuel that had been poured in the alley, not destroy the building. Used to destroy the evidence! He watched the police and crime scene investor that had just barely unpacked scurry across the street to escape the flames that shot out from the enclosed area.

"He's good. Point blank bullet wounds to the forehead. They messed up, he wanted them to see their death. All the while he'd already placed the call to the police and had the place rigged to go up in flames." Batman had never taken his eyes from the screen, analyzing, looking for somthing he'd missed...

"But why call the police? If they'd let it go the bodies woud've burned up and there'd be almost no chance he'd be caught." He didn't have to ask why Batman knew the guy had called the police. For one he was sure Batman was listening in on the radio freguencies. Second;y, it was the only scenario that made sense as to why they were there before he was.

"He wanted the bodies found. It's a sign to the rest of his men. He controls them through fear. If they'd burned up it would've been difficult to identify them. This way the rest of the men know what will hapen to them if they mess up."

"Harsh..." Was al lRobin could think to say for the moment. They were apparently dealing with an experienced and cruel man. He had to of've left SOME clues behind. "The phone?" He questioned.

"Prepaid tracphone. Untraceable."

Damn. There goes that. "So... Where do we start?" He walked over to the chair nestled in front of another system of computers. Patrol ended early but that didn't mean work was was never done. Robins voice caused Batman to move, leaning over his console and clicking away, sending certain files towards Robins screens. At quick glance Robin could see most of them were files of prior offenses of anyone Batman considered capable of this. It was limited. Having an operation like this required time, money and space as well as access to raw materials, even if they didn't know exactly what the drug was made of, they could guess. His M.O. and the fact that he hadn't messed up yet meant he was a pro. Might as well rule out anyone they could.

Glancing at Batmans screen he could see the man was replaying the film. This time he had it zoomed, scanning the area for any sign of the perp. One person out of uniform, one swifty look from someone. In the corner he could see audio file of the call made to the police waiting in the background as well as the triangulated location where the call was placed. According to the map it was another section of the slum. No Camereas around to catch the guy on film. Doubt there'd be witnesses, though he had a feeling that was tomorrows nights job. Scouring the slums, scaring the hell out of people that didn't deserve it in hopes they may have seen something suspicious... All part of the job!

Turning to the Computer he began his sorting. It was going to be a long night indeed.

He shot up, sheets and comforter flying to the side as he swung out with his arms. He was panting, a light sweat dripping down his forehead. Another nightmare. Again he couldn't remember it. That was well enough. If he remembered each one, there'd be no room for anything Batman taught him. Glancing around he noticed familiar settings, but certainly not the batcave. His room. Expensive Pajamas instead of his suit. He groaned, holding his head in his right hand. He had to have fallen asleep at the console again!

Stretching he heard a few different joints pop and crack. The sun was up and he was sure everyone, consisting of none other than Bruce, Alfred and himself, were up and moving about. HIs internal clock told him it was around 7. Thank goodness it was a Saturday. He'd have been totally late for school! Slipping on a pair of slippers and a robe and headed down to the Kitchen were Alfred was preparing a huge breakfeast. Somehow he doubted most of it would be eaten. Tim would do his share but the section left for Bruce was unlikely to be touched.

Taking a slice of toast from the plate Tim hopped up on a stool, taking a bite and swallowing before talking. He remembered when he first came he. Poor old Alfred almost had a heart attack at his "table manners". That being what it was, said manners were beaten vigorously into him, nearly as heavily as his training as his Robin training. "Bruce 'working'?"

"Never left. I hope you slept well for the three hours you were asleep, Master TImothy."

That long huh? He was gunna have to work on that. If Bruce could go days without sleeping he was goiong to have to work his way up to the same. "I'm gunna head down, see if he can't use some more help." Tim waved back to Alfred who akcknoledged his exit as he headed down to the cave.

Even from the stone steps chissled out of ancient rock he could see his adopted father working away at his console. He truely wondered how the man did it. The man must be nothing but concentrated willpower. Either that or he makes one mean cup of coffee when the boys not looking. "Morning!" He tried his hardest to supress the yawn that crept in on his voice. He received a grunt as answer. "Anything new?" He wanted to as 'since I passed out' but he didn't want to bring to Batmans attention that he was once again weaker than him.

"Theres a few warehouses on the water front. They're not supposed to be in use but there appears to be extra overhead expenses by the owner. Appears someone is running somthing there."

Meaning there was nothing on the what had happened the night before. They were back to grasping straws and steak-outs all night again. Back to the grind.

Sitting at his designated computers he decided to look up moree information on the previous night himself. By now it was plastered on every newspaper and news channel. Apparently the two men killed were Jordan White and Robert the two of them priors included possesion, assault, drunken in public, defacing property. Small time. How did they get their hands oon something this potent? Searching back they were never in a gang that lasted long. They'd get busted and move onto the next thing. Meaning trying to follow up on their affiliates as potential lead would be just as long as their fun little stake-outs.

He did notice, however, that for all possible theories as to why they were killed, why the place was rigged to blow, this new drug was never brought up, neither was the girl he'd saved the night before. Apparently, the fact that he'd saved her before the guy could put a bullet in her head as well, carrying her away from the scene, meant they hadn't connected the also means she hadn't told them she was connected to it... or she couldn't...

First thing he'd learned in this gig. You didn't always get to save everyone. But it never got easier. Hearing the two thugs were dead wasn't too horrible. They'd been heading down that path for so long, willingly destroying any hope they'd be of use to society. She, on the other hand, was quite young. It didn't seem fair she'd have to go from some forced drug overdoes by two wanna be big shots. It caused his heart to sink a bit. How many more before they got this guy!

Shaking off the last hazes of sleep he set forward to investigating every possible lead, maping their would be steakouts tonight. Unless more pressing matter came up He'd be taking number128, Batman would take number 210. This had to end tonight!

Thanks again for reading. Please leave feedback, it'd be much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

VERY IMPORTANT A/N- Okay. if anyone IS reading out there. sorry it took me so long to update. My Laptop was broken. Had to wait to get a new one, then I ended up with writers block. I intended for this chapter to be very long but I wanna get SOMETHING out there so I'm gunna do a 2 parter. Here's the first half of the chapter. Thank you.

CHapter 3

This was becoming far too familar. Stakeout after stakeout, each leading to a dead end. He couldn't help but feel a little antsy. Batman was the detective, Robin was the boy of action. Sure he tried to teach each Robin to do everything he did but it still didn't take away from the fact that he really just wanted to beat the crap out of every dealer till one squeeled. Instead here he was, sitting on top of yet another warehouse, binoculars in hand, hoping someone of suspicion came around.

So far all he'd seen were rats.

Heaving a sigh he placed the binoculars down a moment to rub his temples and gave a shot at rubbing his eyes through the mask. With each pass of the back of his hands he could feel the tug of the adhesive on his skin, It was welcome, it kept him from passing out from boredome, kept him up.

When the binoculars were raised to his eyes again it took a second to register but he saw it, a shadow kreeping up from the right corner of his extended vision. Adjuting his look he found a shadowed figure trying to sneak up on the building. The shadows kept him well concealed but there was a patch of bright light between his location and the warehouse. The man kept looking over his shoulder,paranoid he was beeing tailed apparently. Never thought he'd be getting watched from above by a little red bird,

Finally his features were being revealed when he began to step into the light, He inched in, making sure no one was following him. When his gaunt face, sharp nose, sunken in eyes became clear Robin gasped. It was him, it was the man from the previous night. The man dragging the young girl into the alley. Unfortunately he didnt have the time to think about how he'd gotten away when the other attacked him. With the girl dying in his arms and Batman calling him back to the cave he didn't have time to investigate. It appeared that he'd managed to escape homicide and arson. For a moment Robin allowed himself to wish the man hadn't, before stealing himself. If Batman had ever known he'd had such thoughts...

Shaking off needless thoughts he turned focus back to his suspect. If anything this guy may have info on who might have killed his two playmates from the night before. He couldn't see how the girl would run into them and he wouldn't. Slinking off to the side of the warehouse he disappeared into shadows again, eventually slipping beyond Robins sight. He contemplated for a moment. He wasn't sure if the man was headed for the building or slipping between them to escape. He was reluctant to let the man escape. He wanted to drill him about everything that had happened. If he left post, Batman would kill him.

A stumbling figure cought his attention through his thoughts. Focussing on the figure he watched it try to creep up after the man through the same shadows and cover he'd taken. This one was worse than the former. Why did everyone thing they could be stealthy ninjas nowadays? When the smaller shadow finally stepped into the light his heart and stomach did flip flops. It was her!

His heart lifted at the knowledge that she'd survived, that she was alive. He'd managed to save one. Yet another part of him found it creepy. Was he being stalked by these people?

Though it did explain why she was not nearly as stealthy as she tried to be. Last night she'd been dying in his arms, overheating to the point that braindamge, if not death, was highly likely. What in the world was she doing walking aroung the streets of Gotham! Worse yet she was trailing the man that had gtten her into this mess to start. If this man was in any bussiness, drugs, huma trafficking, anything, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. She was going to get herself killed.

She was already headed into the opening between the two warehouses where the man had disappeared into before he came up with his decision. He'd sweep in, tell her to get lost, send her on her way back to some hospital, then contact Batman if he needed him. Somewhere in the back if his mind he wondered if this is how Superman felt, always saving the same girl.

THe muscles in her legs burned. Her lungs burned. She swore her brain had a pulse of its own from the way it pounded against the inside of her skull. She'd kept a considerable distance from her father because of this. Her harsh breath alone might have given her away from a closer range. Several times she'd lost him, fighting to pick up his trail again after falling back against some building after the world swam together far to much for her to have any bearings. Her blood was still boiling but her body shivered, ignoring the sweat that had broken out across her step she took her legs felt more like rubber than the step was sheer will power that kept her from throwing up everything she hadn't eaten.

She had no idea what had kept her going. Somehow, though she could remeber no such time she'd visited the area, everything felt familiar. The path she took felt etched into some subconcious part of her brain, as if her feet were on a track being guided to her father. As she approached the opening, slipping into the shadows of the building once again, she wasn't sure what guided her to what looked like the entrance to a storm cellar. Her father had been long gone from the alley before she'd rounded the corner. She could not rightly say that this was the path her father had taken but she passed the door leading into the warehouse in lou of it.

Hands shaking, it took several trys to reach for the handle of the covering, took several more to pull the door open. Even before she could get the door laid open her breath was harsh, her face flushed with exertion. Her knees wobbled a bit, thratened to give out underneather her. Swaying a moment or two she decided. Push forward! Push forward no matter what!

The term "What out for that first step" came into play as she attempted to stumble down the stairs that lay before her. Of course it applied to every step as she clawed the wall, trying to keep herself balanced enough to not tumbled head first down the steps. SOmehow, though it appeared there'd been no light in the alley above, it seemed toget darker the further she moved into the tunnel like hall the steps lead to. There were paths, left and right, alcoves and doorways at the end of various halls. Never once did she question where she should be, her feet leading her down the corridor.

Something in the air... Her nostrils flared, she took in deep breaths. It was sweet, with a chemical sting in it's wake. After a few deep breaths her eyes seemed to focus better. The world stopped spinning, the pounding in her head subsided a bit. It became strong the further she moved.

Ahead she could see a light leaking through an open door way. Muffled voices drifted on the eerie wind that seemed to drift through the underground tunnels. Temple dragging gently against the cool wall, she kept close to the shadows, slinking up to the door way. As she reached the edge her body gave out. Leaning her full body weight against the wall she slunk down to the floor, fighting through the fuzz to hear the voices inside.

"..Disapointed Fischer. Two of my men dead. Your girls gone. Whats worse she brought us Bat trouble." A male voice, gruff, thick, like he'd smoked far too many cigars. A murmurred reply, too soft to break through the static that played through her ears. "No girl, no payment Fischer. Time to pay the piper."

Her lids were getting heavy. She could see black creeping in at the edges of her vision. Suddenly a gauntleted hand clamped over her mouth, muffling the gasp of air that came with the yank that pulled her back and to the side, landing her against the wall of a hall next to the doorway she'd been listening heart jumped into her throat and from there it raced like a sports car.

"Shh" was whispered against her ear. Though her eyes were squeezed tightly shut her body had gone from being on the verge of passing out to high alert in seconds. Moments passed, nothing but the steady pressure aginst her lips anf one pressing her against the wall on her shoulder. No voice, no advances... Daring to open her eyes she was met with the whited out eyes of Gothams own boy wonder. He was staring intently into her eyes, demanding her silence and understanding before he'd remove his hand. It took a moment before she could force herself to nod to him, to trust herself not to scream out or faint once he actually had removed his hand. Several light gulps of air later he felt it save to grill her.

"What are you doing here!" He hissed out as low as he could get, attempting his best 'bat-glare'. He was a long while away from being as intimidating as the boss.. "You shouldn't be here! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. Get out of her. You don't belong here" He gestured over his shoulder, trying to get her to move back the way they'd come.

She yanked her hand fom his grasp, shaking her head as she put her weight back against the wall. She closed her eyes again. If she closed her eyes the world stopped spinning. "This IS my place!" She spat at him. "MY father left me to them,, now he's here! It's every bit my bussiness!" Her voice cracked at the end. He couldn't tell if it was emotion or physical strain. Did she just say father...?

Something in him seethed at this. But there wasn't time for this now! He shook it off. "Listen, these guys are dangerous! You're not trained for this!" He placed his hand on her shoulders, shaking her gently, trying to get some sense into her. She shook her head, trying to ignore him.

CLang!

Her eyes shot open wide as a weight feel against her. She was dragged down to her knees when Robin fell into her arms limply. He groaned in her arms, trying to regain himself. Looking up she was met by a large broad chested man, still weilding the bat that had obviously been used to crack the boy in the back of the head. Off from the left, another man grabbed her arm, wrenching her up to her feet, taking full hold when she was within grasp. Robin rolled from from her lap with another groan.

The man with the bat took another swing at Robin, there was a yelp from him, then nothing as he was finally knocked out cold. The man prodded the masked vigilante with his foot several times, kicking much harder than needed for an unconcious body, before hauling him over his shoulder. The other man hefted her up, not a difficult task in her current state

The door she'd been listening at became their new path as the large men interrupted the current conversation, stopping just barely inside a large open room.A man sat at the other end of the room, like a king on a throne surrounded by guards and sleaszy woman. She didn't notice anyone much, falling the man that had betrayed her. Her father was in the middle of the room, held down on his jknees and hunched over by the hand forcing him down. He looked overhis shoulder at their interruption as did everyone.

"Father!" Her voice was full of contempt.

"Sorry boss! We got some visitors." The guy jostled Robing on his shoulder for emphasis. "What do you want us to do with them?"

"The Bats brat..." The 'boss' paused. He was stiff "He'll be after the bird any minute." Looking among those gathered, including her father he thought, then nodded to the men holding them captive. "Put them with our other visitors."

Just as soon as the matter was 'finished' Fischer spoke up. He fought against the hands still holding him in place. "Wait! That's her! Thats my daughter! You've got her! She was my payment.. you can let me go!"

She fought as they carried her and Robin from the room, barely doing more than grazing them and only causing herself to feel naseated. The last thing she saw was the 'bosses' exasperated sigh and pulling a handheld gun of some kind from his jacket. Just around the corner from the room, unable to see into the room she heard a shot, seeing the flash from the small explosion leak out into the hall...


	4. Chapter 4

HEEEY! k,so heres what wa supposed to be chapter 3 part 2.. just consider it chapter 4.

**T0 holly**- Thank you! I know! I love Tim too! Like most people i feel he's the most screwed over character. I love my characters in bad situtations and beaten with angst sticks, sometimes the whole angst tree so I don't think you're weird. Please keep reading. hope you enjoy.

**to Kjun**- I hope I still have your attention. Hope you're still enjoying it. If so, drop me a reveiw.

Check a/n at the end. got info on the story but i don't wanna give too much away before you read. ENJOY!

Chapter 4

The heavy metal door creaked as one of the goons opened it for the others. Inside she could see the "snow" Formed on the floor and the ice screeping down the walls and hanging from the ceiling. The mere gust from the doors opening sendt such a shiver down her spine she nearly fell from over the mans shoulder at her violent shudders. First they tossed the still unconcious Robin into the center of the room, making sure he didn't move before throwing her to the ground, aiming to throw her in the center as well. The door was creaking shut as the men chuckled. "Nighty, night kids!"

Raising to her elbows she watched the door shut, hears the locks click and threw the tiny, extremly thick glass, watched the men tinker with sumthing outside before she heard the fans kick in at a much faster pace than they were already going. They'd lowered the temperature. Looking around the industrial freezer for any means of escape, though her body protested at even the thought of moving, she gasped.

Obscured by one of the shelving units, vissible only by looking under the bottome shelf and through the cracks between boxes, she could make out a face, a frozen, frost bitten face of horror of a man in fetal position. The 'visitor' The boss had mentioned earlier, meant to keep them company in the afterlife.

Scurrying away as quickly as she could from the body, stomache dangerously close to emptying, she bumped into the body of the still oblivious Robing, sitting at the top of his head. The thin, cheap t-shirt she'd stolen from the hospital on her way out did nothing to fight off the cold. As if the shudders that had wracked her body before hadn't been enough they were doubled now. The rim of her vision was cloudy and dark. She curled into a ball, trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

A buzz... A buzz and static. A crackle. She listened. Was it her ears? Her head? Was the cold effecting her? Stiffly she moved her neck, searching for the source of this annoyance. Could she not even die in peace? Against her leg, Robins head had turned to the side. SOmething was in his ear. Some plastic. The noise was coming from there. He groaned, disturbed by the noise. She leaned over him, hands on either side of his head for balance, still swaying as she tried to lean in to hear the noise.

There was a voice. It was brreaking up, muffled to her being as the speaker was burried in Robins ear. Hands trembling she plucked the device from his ear, trying with all her might not to drop the small device as she tried to lift it to her ear, resorting to falling back on her calves for balance. Hands still shaking she placed the device to her ear. The static caused her pain, crackling in her ear with interference.

"Ro... what...loca..."

"Hello.." She called out, she couldn't understand this man. She didn't know if he could hear her, if he could help her but if she didn't do somthing they were going to freeze. Again, hoarsly, as if she'd not spoken in years she tried desperatly when all she'd gotten was more broken speech. "Hello... can u hear me..."

"Who... where..in.."

"Help..We're trapped..! They're going to kill us..." The moisture that gathered at the bottom of her lids was freezing in the sunken hollow under her eyes causing a small super thin sheet of ice. "We need help...!"

There was static on the other end of the comincator for a moment, not even an attempt at speach for a long moment. she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. How much was getting through to this man? Who was it? Was this really Batman?

"Ho...n...there.."

The comunicator went dead. The static, the broken language.. Everything died. "Hello! Hello!" She called desperatly into the ear peice. Nothing. There was nothing to answer her. With a frustrated sob she tossed the ear piece to the freezer floor. Wrapping her arms around herself she looked to Robin through the sting of her freezing tears.

Something caught her eye. His mask. At his temple, there was a slight gap where the mask had pulled from his skin. Though her thoughts were blurry she WAS able to filter through the fuzz that there was a chance here. They'd knocked him out so he couldn't fight back, they'd locked him in there. He was dangerous to them. When he was dead, they'd collect their prize. They'd go after one of the most common things everybody wanted to know, his identity. You can't fight back wheen you're dead.

If she was going to die with him, why did she not deserve to know too?

With a surprisingly steady hand she reached forward, pausing when there wa another stirring from the older boy. When the eyes behind the mask didn't open she reached for the gap. She fingered it gently feeling a bit of the bodyheat disipating from his body. Her arm shook as she gathered up the strength to pull the mask off. With a quick inhale of breath she yanked the mask horizontally across his eyes. she was met with resistance as the glue pulled and ripped at his skin. Almost instantly he jerked up, pulling away from her with a yelp. His hands flew to his eyes

The skin that had been pulled, some spots even torn by his mask being forcefully pulled off was hot and pulsing,m little drops of blood sticking to his fingers from where the skin was torn. A shiver ran up his spine, alerting him to his frigid suroundings. There was a dull throb at the base of his skull, he could feel his ribs bruised from kicks he'd obviously taken but he couldn't remember what had happened. He knew his mask was missing, he knew someone had to have done it and likely were still in the room with him. He knew the risk of revealing himself, but for the moment being, walking around with his hands covering his eyes, virtually blind, his chances of finding his way out of whatever mess he had apparentl gotten himself into were extremely slim.

Head down, trying to cover as much of his face as he could with his unruly hair he lowewred his hands slowly, still covering the bridge of his nose, trying to reveal as little of the skin that SHOULD have been covered, as possible. Almost immediatly Baby blue met Jade eyes as the girl in front of his, mask dangling between her fingers, sat unmoving mouth opened slightly as she stared him in the face. "Crap!" Turning his face to the side, one hand attempting to hide his identity, he swiped his hand out, snatching the mask from her hands with no resistance.

Everything had come back. Where he was, how and why he'd been there, and who, though he didn't actually know her name, had just gotten a good look at his face unmasked. The situation unerved him so, that he fumbled through his utility belt that he'd normaly have completely organized in his mind, for the adhesive for this mask. Always keep an extra, just in case. It burned the open and raw flesh like hell when he pressed it back to his face, but that was the least of his worries. He still needed to find out where they'd been left, how to get out.. and if Batman was going to kill him for letting her see him.

Those eyes... She'd seen those eyes the haze and muck that had become her mind, there was no reasonable explanation as to why, of all things, those eyes were so clear to her. Years ago.. Her father, a paper taken from the trash. Frontpage. There was a large colored image that had caught her eye. His eyes, and the smile. She remember her fathers anger. 'Bruce wayne adopts'. It was the talk of the town. Some slum kid. His anger. She'd remember him saying, Wayne was nothing but a spoiled, idiotic, heir to a fortune and wouldn't survive a hard days work if his life depended on it. He'd said the only reason he'd adopted from the slums was publicity. It made him look good. She hadn't said anything then. She couldn't understand his anger, even if she'd pay for it later that night. But something, that sparkle of happiness, glint of mischevness. It stayed with her. If something good could happen to him, why not her family?

He'd gotten his mask back in place before her reeverie ended. He looked to her, examining her expression for a possible answer. When he got nothing back from her but a a blank stare he'd bgun investigating his suroundings. an industrial freezer. Once this may have actually been a legitamate place, being as there was stock piled on shelved. Apparently the neighborhood went to the dogs if the body, mostly hidden behind boxes was an indication. The temperature was far below freezing, they were running out of time. Standing he yanked the inside handle of the door. It wouldn't budge. Like he'd actually expected the bad guys to leave the door open for him.

"You're.. you're that rich kid..." She stutter from behind him, clearly still caught up on the subject. he turned to her, eyes that would normally be hard softened with pitty at her look. How much could go wrong for just one person in such a short time?

"later." It was curt. He didn't mean to be rude to her. Not everything was her fault. Well then.. if she hadn't come here... and she HAD ripped off his mask, which sent his mind on a full paranoid rampage. Still.. "We gotta get out of here first." Turning back to the door he examined it more closely. Thick, but not too thick. Reaching into his belt again he pulled out his weopon. Plastic explosive. Placing it in the cracks near the hinges, well polaced charges, it'd bring the door down. Then it was just a matter of fighting his way out of here while dragging her behind him. Fun!

Stepping away, wrapping her in his cape and covering one ear with his free hand and pressing her other to his chest he detonated. BANG, creak and THUD later, the door lay on the freezer floor. He got up, pushing her gently on the shoulder as signal for her to stay at the back of the frrezer where she was. Peeking his head around the door, he saw no one. Down the hall,no one. Odd. The explosion could definitly be heard for a distance, even so, the cliche bad guy bodyguards should have been close.

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth he shrugged it off. Better not to go looking for trouble in thissituation. Pulling her up with a hand around her bicep he headed for the door. "We've got to move! Can you run?"She nodded painfully. "Stay close! Listen to me and you might get out of her alive." Taking another look outside the door, he headed out, holding her wrist and tugging her along. When he was certain she would follow he let her go.

It was a maze! Whoever had designed this place was a mad man, or had planned for it to turn to sum drug lords lair. If he'd been concious when they'd dragged him into the cooler of death, he ay have had an advantage. Now he was just taking his best guess. But he got lucky. Voices. ACtually, a fight. The wooshes echoed through the halls. Batarangs. Batmanhad come for him. Relief than dread washed over him. He was going to be sooo pissed he'd left post. Atleast now he had a direction to head for, thoug determining just how the sounds bounced off the walls and which direction was still somewhat tricky. Things were starting to look familiar again. He'd passed this way before. Just as he was starting to get his bearings he heard a shift. The patter of feet behind him changed. She'd changed directions. Turniing quickly on his hels he watched her disappear into a door way. 'damn it! we don't have time for this!'

Following her into the room he wasn't prepared for what he saw. She'd stopped near the center of the room, a short distance from where the body of the man from earlier lay sprawled on the floor. His head was nearly exploded, brainmatter splattered across the floor, soaking in the pool of blood. Her face was blank as she looked down at the man. There were no tears in her eyes, no sadness, no sorrow. Nothing. Emptiness.

Quick on his feet he ran up behing her, covering her eyes with a gloved hand before spinning her around, wrapping her in his cape. This was just wrong. She shouldn't be seeing this! "Don't look.." He pulle3d her tighter to him, backing towards the door, his own eyes fixed on the gruesome scene. When he reached the door he lifted his arm that had held her protectively under his cape. He used the material to block her veiw, urging her out the door. She moved forward, slowly at first, like her feet were stuck in quicksand. With more urging from him she picked uo more speed.

Leaving one horror behind them he prayed they'd see no more on their way out. They both seemed to know their way out now. They had both come this far before they were ambushed afterall. He stayed close to her. He couldn't trust to leave her behind him, and he was still worried they'd run into more trouble. And no one should ever doubt the instincts of a Robin.

AS she passed an opening to another corridor she gasped, splamming her back against the wall as she scooted back towards him. With reactions instilled in him since the early days as Robin he covered her, putting himself between her and the enemy. Further into the hall was a man, the girl knew him to be the 'boss' but for Robin it as the first time he'd seen him. He was in hysterics, smashing glass beakers and jars filed with liquid against the walls and floors. Scatter around were gassoline containers, spilled out, some still leaking. Turning with an insane smile to the boy wonder, he held up a zippo lighter in one hand, flicking its flame to life as he raised his firearm to his temple with the other.

"You ain't getting me! I die on my own terms!" Squeezing the trigger he dropped the lighter.

Eyes wide and with a yell Robin grabbed the girl and tossed both of them down the hall they'd been heading down before crossing path with this man. The hall errupted in flames, the amount of accelerant used and confined space causing flames to shoot from the mouth of the hall, hitting the wall they'd just been against and licking at their feet. The alarms blared and sprinklers kicked in. He pushed her up, forcing her to run forward. He just wanted out of here! Lets trythis another nite shall we?

She couldn't hear anything beyond the slamming of her heart against her ribs, the pulsing of her brain against her skull. It hurt so bad she wanted to puke. She kept running, even though her vision was blacking out. The black creeping in from the outter ridges of her eyes took more and more each time she blinked. that would be a very good reason why she didn't see the broad chest she was running into until her nose crunched against the dark knight. His hands rested on her shoulders when she looked up at him. The image was too much, looming over her, jaw set, mouth in a line, eyes stern. Everything finally went black.

Batman caught the girls body as she went limp, locking eyes with his protoge right behind her. With a stern face he conveyed all his disapointment and anger that his bird had made a move against orders The ever wonderful Bat-glare... He only wished he had time to feel ashamed.

He shook his head. "It's a mess back ther Batman. We need to get out of here."

Knowing if Robin was able to ignore the glare that it had to be important. Scooping the girl into his arms he headed back the way he'd come in. Robin was hot on his heels the whole way out, passing the unconcious and tied goons. the closer they came to the exit the louder the fire engine and police sirens became. Bursting through the door into the alley. they continued to the entrance between the two building before stopping. Batman set the unconcious girl down, placing her back against the wall.

The caped crusader turned to his bird, determined to get the answers to guestions he didn't need to ask. Robin looked up at him, swallowing thick against the lump in his throat. Looking up to his mentor with obvious guilt he felt smaller than when he'd first met the man.

"I think we have a problem..." He began.

The sirens blared. A spot light scanned the area, landing on the dynamic dueo. Both tilted thei head away from the brightness, blocking their faces with their capes. Seeing his mentor reach for his grapple gun he knew they were making a quick exit. Looks like this ould have to wait for later. Following Batman into the air, they were forced to leave the girl behind. His stomach was in knotts as he sent a silent prayer that he hadn't just destroyed Batman and Robin.

**A/N-** okay. So with the whole explosives thing. I don't own an "Explosives 101 for dummies" book. I'm basing everything off movies i've seen and a little common sense. So it's more than likely that I've ,ade booboos. don't flame over it. As a reminder, remember this is a bledning of the cartoon/comic. I'm using cartoon Tims background. yes I realize thats based off of Jasons. Is Jason gunna show up in thos fanfictions universe? I don't know, haven't decided yet. You'll just have to stay tuned. Also.. **REVEIW! **reveiws feed me. I starve without them. They keep me going. so be nice. reveiw. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok. For starters. This happens like 2 days after last chapter. Next, as warning...I didn't like the way this chapter came out. I just couldn't get it to flow. and I'm not used to making batman as "bruce" around people who don't already know his secret... I found it VERY hard! and lastly... reviews? ANYONE? I'd like some sort of feed back! Please?

Chapter- 5

Never before had the dirt that was ever present under her nails been so fascinating. Her coarse hair pricked at her eyes were it hung and shadowed her face, but she didn't move. Hunched over in an uncomfortable chair, scratchy blanket thrown over he shoulder, she refused to look up, just listening to the clatter of the police station. Off to her left was the entrance where they brought people in, for questioning, to put them in hold, she didn't know, all she knew was most were noisy as the police dragged them along the corridor. A seas of desk in front of her, typing, talking, phones ringing annoyingly. The swish and slams of various sized file cabinets, a glub of a water cooler every now and then. Eventually it all faded into background noise.  
>It was all surreal. Since that night. The last thing she remembered was tall, looming black, glowing white eyes. She'd woken in the hospital after that, tossed back in to be reexamined and recover from the effects of the drug. They'd linked her with the "unidentified" girl that had escaped the hospital before her warehouse adventure. She'd not given her name, mainly because she was unconscious and the minute she'd woken up she booked it out of there, stealing clothes from other rooms that she'd crept into to get out of sight. This time, she'd been so drugged up and hazed, she'd told them everything they'd asked.<br>So now, here she sat, in the police station, ignoring every question she was asked, fixated on her hands. She wouldn't say a word now that she could control herself. How could she? who would believe her story? She couldn't believe it! They'd brought her to various rooms, had her talk to different psychiatrists. They hoped for inside information on what had happened that night. Her father had been identified, though how they'd managed it through the mess that was his face she couldn't tell. She still saw it, still it brought no emotion. she wasn't sad, she just felt nothing, empty. She'd heard them whispering, talking about what they should do with her. No parents, no family, nothing to go home to. She'd heard a few pitying her, saying they felt sorry for her.  
>Her eyes caught her hospital bracelet that'd yet to be cut off. White and blue striped. The blue... When left alone, with enough relevant silence, her minds eye wander back to the freezer. Those eyes, deep and crystalline blue. Robin. The hero that had saved her from those dealers. The Boy who helped her escape a frozen death-trap. He was the pampered, spoil adoptee of Wayne. Her fathers words still rang in her ear. His hatred for them. she'd never questioned it, just allowed his hate. Began to allow it become her hate. The hate that kept her warm when she crawled under newspapers at night, kept her full when it'd been days since her last meal. Now it was quickly becoming a fear, an all consuming fear.<br>No one knew the Bats secret. at least no one that was still alive and talking about it. There was so much press about her, about the drugs, about the warehouse. There was no way he'd not be able to figure out who and where she was. How do you ask for witness protection against the Batman?  
>Something tickled the inside of her nose. A strong scent wafted from the front right. It was somewhat fresh, showered, spritz with perfume. It was completely dolled up but underneath it all she could smell something, something raw, something you didn't smell everyday..<br>"Hey!" It was a cheery female voice, soft. She dropped down, crouching to look under the unruly hair shadowing her face. Red hair, painted dark lips, sharp powder blue eyes. There was a soft smile on her face as she tilted her head at her, glancing up under her curtain of hair. Clasped between her hands was a white mug nestled on her knees. The aroma was strong, maybe cause it was so close, maybe the little cocoon caused by her fallen hair trapped it but it was super sweet "I thought maybe you'd like a little treat." She said sweetly, offering the mug of hot chocolate to the girl. Shaking hands took it loosely, keeping it on her knees like the other woman had. She didn't drink from it but she tried to let the warmth radiate from her hands, hoping to fill the emptiness inside her.  
>Barbra watched her with hidden concern. The girl hadn't reacted to anybody. All the pity from everyone hadn't earned them any points with her. Just by looking at her she could tell this kid had been through hell, not just the last few days but her whole life. She could only imagine what had led up to this. "My names Barbara." She said extending her hand towards the smaller one. She got a look from the girl, barely peeking through chocolaty hair with emerald eyes. She never took her hand. Barbara tried to give her a reassuring smile as she placed a hand on the girls knee. "It's okay. Maybe you got some questions for me?" The girl watched her with a steady gaze, never faulting, face a blank mask. "Well I'd like to know more about you, if you'd let me." Barbara stood, moving to sit next to her on the chair. She kept her hand on the girls knee, trying to keep contact with her in an effort of comfort. "Would you like to tell me something about yourself? How bout a favorite color?" For long moments she didn't move. she kept her gaze to the linoleum covered floor. The certain of hair kept her eyes concealed but she knew her focus. When she finally did incline her head to glance at her, she could see the red in her eyes, the defeat she tried to mask in her eyes, notice the wall just beginning to chip. She also knew it wasn't something that was going to happen in front of her. This girl was stubborn. "How bout I go get us something to snack on, huh?" She patted her knee and stood.<br>As she walked she thought. There was little news on this girl. She'd com in to "Visit" her dad. She'd offered to try and "connect" with the girl. Playing the 'girl talk' card on him. Of course she acted like she knew nothing of the girl except for the fact that it was a tough case for him. Bruce had called her of course. It wasn't an easy situation to deal with, everything could be completely unraveled if she talked. Luckily for them all, she knew they hadn't. No way daddy would keep the fact he knew about the bat from her. In fact, the girl seemed to be refusing to talk about ANYTHING.  
>"She say anything to you?" Said man stood in front of her. She looked up, giving him a sad smile. as she turned, glancing back at the girl who had gone back to staring holes in the floor.<br>"Nothing daddy." Her father sighed, running his hand through his hair.  
>"We've got nothing. She was the only one who could tell us what happened down there and no one can get her to talk." She sat there in silence, trying to comfort her father. He shouldn't be getting so stressed. Off from the side a man in uniform approached him, whispering something in his ear. Her father turned to the man and gave him a affirmative. "I'll be there in a moment" Turning he placed his hands on his daughters shoulders. "sorry hon. I've got to go."<br>"Of course daddy." He leaned in, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you later" She called as he pulled away, heading for the investigation rooms. She already knew where he was headed and why though she feigned ignorance on it. Her eyes narrowed as she watched her father leave, following his plan perfectly. She really was torn. This girls fate was up in the air and she couldn't tell which way was better for her to come down...

James Gordon opened the door to one of the investigation rooms, catching the attention of the suited figure standing by the opposite wall. "Sorry to keep you waiting Mr, Wayne"  
>Said man turned, a large smile on his face. "Nonsense Jim! I'm gad you've found time to talk to me at all!" When the commissioner gestured for him to take a seat at the table he did so.<br>"How can I help you?" James said, leaning back into his chair.  
>"It's going to sound odd, but I'm here at the request of Tim." Bruce never let up on his act. "There's been a lot of news about that big disaster out in the warehouses lately. When the names were released, he knew one. The girl you found, Danielle, was one of his friends before I took him in."<br>James nodded. He'd remembered when Wayne had adopted the boy. Horrible back story for the poor kid. It was all over the news as well. Someone of Waynes status adopted a kid from the slums. The press had a field day.  
>"He's been begging me to help out. That's what I've come to offer. I want to help this girl any way I can." He paused. "I've heard her father was killed. Does she have any other family?"<br>Gordon groaned internally. Debating with himself. He didn't know if he should tell Bruce what he wanted. Turning back to check the door was closed he took a chance. "Two sisters. They were reported as runaways. The oldest, Fenella Fischer first. 10 months ago. Kerra next, 6 months ago. Police have searched. They fell off the map." Both men held silence for a moment, knowing what this probably meant for the young women. "She's headed for a group home..."  
>"I'd like to open my home to her." Gordon looked at the man. "I'm sure they'll find me a suitable foster parent. If I can save another child from the streets..." The commissioners eyes widened. "Tim would love to have his friend back."<p>

Barbara was sat next to Danielle when Gordon approached, hand on her shoulder. She'd found a few things to eat but the girl hadn't touched any but a prepackaged set of crackers and peanut butter sandwiches from one of the vending machines. Most of them were still left. The girl ate like a bird. She'd opened up a bit once she'd brought the cracker sandwiches over. She'd straightened and wasn't actively hiding her face in her hair anymore. She smiled at her father, seeing him approach in a much better mood than he'd left.  
>"Danielle. I've found you a home. You'll be staying with very good man until we find your sisters." She looked up at him, wide eyed, innocent... or as innocent as a child raised on the streets could be. Barbara squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "I'd like you top meet Bruce Wayne."<br>Her heart stopped. The crackers she'd been picking at suddenly clogged her throat and she couldn't swallow around them. She became paralyzed, couldn't move as the man walked forward from around the corner, suit pressed and crisp. He had a large smile, a sparkle of mirth in his eyes as he walked up to her. He stopped in front of her, leaning down to her eye level and extending his hand to her.  
>"Nice to meet you." His voice was higher than she'd thought Batmans would be. "I'm Bruce." She looked him in the eyes, unblinking. "Tim can't wait to see you. He's really missed you."<br>Tim..Robin... And he... was Batman... She swallowed hard.  
>"Why don't we head home? He's waiting for us." Barbara shifted next to her, pressing on her lower back and urging her off the chair to stand. She moved, fearing to go against him. When he straightened he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her shoulder, then back up at him. She'd never felt so small, so vulnerable.<br>The next couple minutes were blurry to her. She couldn't bring her mind to focus. There was conversation between the older white haired man and hidden bat. A few papers were signed, and the police asked if he'd need an escort to get to the car. Before she knew it she was being led out the back entrance of the police station. The entire time she wanted to shout out, wanted to beg them not to let him take her, but she couldn't find her voice. When the door opened to the back of the station she could hear the press screaming on the other side of the building. They'd followed her each step. They were there when she'd been led out of the hospital to the police car, same as when she'd been led from the car to the station.  
>There was a limo with tinted windows. He guided her there by her shoulder, holding open the door as he ushered her into the back seat. Once he was in, the door closed, her heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach. He turned to her, the innocent, goofy grinned he'd worn through the whole process was gone. His eyes hardened as he turned to her, mouth setting in a line. She tried to shrink away from him, he didn't look like a murderer but there was this look i his eyes, a seriousness that made her uneasy. Her voice came back as she started to plead.<br>"I didn't tell anyone!" She blurted. "I didn't tell them who you were. I swear!"  
>"I know you didn't." His voice was deeper than it'd been when he'd talked to the commissioner. It was calm, even, darker. He was intimidating, but for a moment his eyes softened at her reaction.<br>"Then why? I promise I won't tell anyone! What do you want to take from me?" Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as she began to breath harder, beginning to panic.  
>"We're going to take you home!" A young males voice drew both their attention to the front of the car where the divider between driver and passenger was already half lowered. Behind it was one grinning Tim drake, poking his head through the divider. The shock brought her down, the panic fleeing her. She stared open mouthed at the young boy as he gave her a smile that reached his eyes, winking at her.<br>"I told you to stay home Tim." again, an even, eerily calm voice.  
>"Sorry sir" Came a British accent from beside Tim in the front. From the corner of the divider she could see just a hint of gray hair. "He stowed away in the trunk and hopped in the front with me while you were in the station."<br>Bruce opened his mouth to say something but Tim cut him off before he could say anything. "Of course! It'd be cruel to leave her alone with you! I mean come on! If I were her I wouldn't wanna be left alone with you!"  
>Tims presence softened the atmosphere. It allowed her to think more clearly about the situation. "What do you want with me...?"<br>Tims cheery attitude came down at her still broken tone. "Just what we said. We're gunna take care of you for a while. We got plenty of room back at the manor."  
>"What about..." All the men in the car understood what she was trying to say. Tim looked to Bruce. Bruce looked at her. He wasn't used to trying to be comforting and intimidating at the same time. This girl had been through hell, she was scared, alone. He didn't need to make it worse.<br>"I hope you understand, it is extremely important that it goes no further." She caught his eyes, watching him. Like this, she seemed so much younger than she was. "We're not holding you captive." He stated, wanting to make it clear. "We had to protect our secret, we have to make sure you understand what it could mean if it were to get out. It would be dangerous not only for us but for you as well. Do you understand? You can never tell another living soul."  
>She nodded. She felt so out of place. Leather seats, a man sitting next to her in a suit. There was the weight of the world on her shoulders by this secret. She wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere. "What are you going to do...?"<br>With ease Tim lept through the opening of the divider, landing in a perfect sitting position in the seat below it as he flipped. "We're all going to go home!"

Chapter 6 is in progress right now... Reviews make it faster...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - ok. sorry, took forever to update... I got a review saying how horrible the was in the first few chapt. reread, and yea, it was bad. I was working on a comp. that didn't have ne form of spell check. K. Chapter short, just couldn't get it out.. Bruce might be a little OOC... but I tried! so don't shoot me!

**Chapter 6**

Bruce was stiff the entire ride back to the manor. She didn't say much, her facial expression didn't change much either. It reminded him far too much of when he'd first brought Dick home. Of course Dick wasn't afraid of him as he could tell this girl was, but at first he had been just as unresponsive. Dick had lost his parents,his silence was grieving. He wasn't sure what her silence meant. He didn't know how to comfort her. She seemed emotionless about what had happened to her family. And Tim, well Tim had come to him under different circumstances. Yes they'd both found out his secret, but Tim was excited, Danielle thought he was going to kill her...

All he could think, was thank God for Tim. He'd matured a bit since he'd first taken him in. He wasn't as bouncy as he would have been when he first took the name 'Robin' but he tried to keep the car entertained and light hearted. Though a little tentative at first he tried to engage her in conversation. At Bruce's warning, he stayed away from their night life. He didn't like the fact of her knowing in the first place, no reason to give her more information. Let some things remain a mystery. However, he did try to excite her about the manor. He'd offered to take her on a tour of the gardens, and warned her about getting lost inside the many corridors. Internally he chuckled at the time Tim had once gotten lost, minus the first time he'd snuck up from the cave without permission that was..

When he'd become a little too animated, making sharper movements or getting just a little too close to her she'd flinched and pulled back from him. This didn't go unnoticed by either of them, he was a smart and quick boy, he adjusted his movements and actions, toning them down as not to startle her again. He didn't need Superman's hearing to know that when this ride had started, her heart was nearly flying from her chest, it raced so hard. By the end of the ride however, It was beating more normally, she didn't appear to be ready to jump out the window at any second the way she had been before. Even her eyes appeared a bit lighter. At some of his more animated tactics he could see the corners of her mouth twitch some times.

Tim had kept her attention quite well. She'd kept her eyes on him the whole second half of the trip. She didn't notice when they'd entered through the gates of the estate or the house until the car came to a stop. When the car stopped he saw her stiffen quickly. Her back was rigid and he was sure he's seen her try to swallow around a lump in her throat.

Alfred opened the door, she squinted as the light that had been previously dimmed by the tinted windows now flooded the interior and temporarily blinded her. By the time her eyes sight wasn't plagued by large white blotches, Bruce had already exited the vehicle, standing to the side of the door and waiting for her to do the same. She looked back to the boy in the car with her. He was beaming brightly, eager for her to step out. When she didn't move he made a "shoo-ing" motion with his hands. She moved slowly for the door, gripping its edges as she set foot on the paved drive way.

Her mouth hung open as she looked to the massive building in front of her. The outside was brick and the front was trimmed with hedges and roses. It was old architecture, you could tell that this building held stories, but had been well maintained through the years and was far from crumbling. She'd never seen a building so large, so intact. She thought back to the building she'd shared with her family. Their home was a gutted building, half caved in upon itself. There was no real room, the upper levels of the old building having crumbled, a ratty, swiss holed, stained mattress saved from some garbage with ratty, torn and nearly see through blankets... Somehow, even staring at this magnificent building, she felt homesick, deep in her gut.

"Big huh?"

The voice from behind her snapped her from her reverie in an instant. The boy, Tim, was behind her, head nearly perched on her shoulder. Instinctively she took a few step forward.

His smile didn't falter as he stepped out of the car behind her.

"Welcome Home miss Danielle" Alfred said, ever the professional.

She looked up to the aging man. He was stiff, but he didn't seem to hold an air of danger about him as the other man did. He seemed a cross between the stuffy businessmen and grandfather with their grandchildren she'd seen on her trips out to search for food and beg what few coins she could from bystanders.

"That's Alfred. I call him Al." Slowly Tim reached out his hand, and almost like a ghosts breath placed his hand on the back of her arm, urging her forward towards the door of the estate as he continued. "He's pretty cool." He leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Don't get him peeved at you though. He's a good cook, until you give him a reason to give you something nasty..." He make a face, catching his tongue between his teeth to emphasise on how nasty Alfreds 'revenge cooking' could be. A cough that cleared Alfreds throat made him look up with a sheepish grin and a chuckle

Behind them Bruce followed closely. He wished there'd been more steps between the driveway and the manor. Batman always knew his next move, always had back up plans, that doesn't mean that they're always situations he wants to undertake.

Once they were inside, Alfred excusing himself, Tim still rattling on, he knew it would be time to start the conversation he didn't want to have.

"Tim, go to you're room" Instantly the boy turned to him, eyes wide and about to protest. She,too, had turned to him at his choice to speak so suddenly. For this reason, he choose a less severe degree of 'bat-glare' and attempted to direct it only at Tim. The boys mouth snapped shut quickly. He'd made a move on the warehouse, possibly causing therm to loose their best lead, allowed himself to be seen without his mask, stowed away in the trunk. He was treading on thin ice. He knew this. Better yet, he knew not to push even one more of Bruces buttons.

Tim turned to Danielle, giving her a little squeeze on the shoulder with a kind smile. "I'll see you later. Promise." With that he headed up the large staircase, presumably for his room. She watched him go until Bruce stepped up to her side. He then gained her full attention. He watched Tim disappear, waiting till he was sure they wouldn't run into him before he glanced to her over his shoulder.

"Come. I'll show you to your room." Without further words he started up the steps. His tone left no room for rebellion. She followed close behind, eyes locked on the mans broad shoulders. Her muscles trembled beneath her skin both with fatigue and in fear she'd have to run at any moment. During the entire walk Bruce remained silent. His face was steeled as always, but beneath his mask, there were swirling emotions, a war being raged internally...

Stopping at a door across and down one from Tims, just down the hall from his own, though he barely remembered what his looked like, He opened the door for her, holding it open for her as he gestured her in. "This will be your room during your stay with us."

She walked through the doorway with hesitation. Against the middle of the left wall was a large canopy bed with sturdy solid oak posts in a light stain. The canopy itself was lacy, elaborate as was the bedspread. The pillows were fluffed, the comforter thick, white with beautiful embroidered flowers. In the middle sat one fluffy, new bear, to it's side were two porcelain dolls in beautiful, Lacy, Victorian style dress. At the foot of the bed sat a long padded bench, upon which rested several articles of clothing that had been laid out for her. Matching night stands to either side of the large bed.. To the left of the bed was a door, slightly ajar it was easy to see that it led to a private bathroom. Across on the other side was a large, elaborate and matching armoire, a vanity and dressers against the wall the door was lay in. On the farthest side a large window with a built in padded seat overlooking the garden she'd heard about.

Bruce closed the door behind him, startling her and making her move quickly away from him. He didn't find it surprising. With a calm, even look he walked to the super plush bed, sitting down and patting beside him, calling her over to him. She approached with great caution. "I already told you, I'm not going to hurt you. If you've followed anything about me you'd know that's not what I do."

"No one else has seen your secret before." Was her quick reply. He almost wanted to chuckle. If she knew just how many knew his secret... Still not many but more than she certainly thought. As she moved closer she added. "My sisters will be looking for me when they hear. They'll take me back." She warned.

"I'm sure they will." He said with sincerity, or at least as close as the Batman could get. "And as soon as they come you're free to go." Her expression changed. She clearly didn't expect that as an answer. "As I've said, you're not a prisoner here. I brought you here for your own protection, to keep you from the streets. I do need you to understand, what we do NEEDS to remain a secret. I hope you can keep it that way." His face was stern, his jaw set, but he lacked the daggers that was his patented glare. He found no reason to frighten her. She'd been through a lot, far too much for anybody, let alone a child her age. She nodded lightly. He stood. "You're tired. You should wash up and go to bed." He said, trying to pull on his nicest 'Bruce' persona. He heard her sit on the bed as he walked to the door. Turning after opening it he saw her, head down, hands limp and lifeless in her lap. "I'll find them." He said. She raised her head, wide eyes meeting his. "I'll find them and bring you home to them."

He closed the door, turning down the hall to Tims room. The faintest traces of the younger mans head and eyes immediately popped back into his room from where they'd been peeking out moments ago, the door that had been held ajar was shut tightly. The Bat in him told him he should be angered with his Robin for the lack of discipline but he couldn't help the grin that pulled at the corner of his lips at the boys antics. From the other direction Alfred approached.

"I take it everything was to both your likings sir?"

Bruce turned to the closest thing he had to a father with a grin on his face. "I didn't hear any complaints." He said, heading down the hall with the man. "And Alfred?" He began.

"Yes, sir?"

"Thanks for doing the shopping." When they'd decided that they'd be taking in the young girl he'd left preparing the room and gathering a wardrobe for the young girl to Alfred. He was pretty sure his style wouldn't work for an adult woman, let alone a young girl. Alfred seemed to know this as he cut Bruce from all decisions of these preparations and cracked a grin as they rounded at the top of the steps.

"My pleasure sir!" The two looked at each other for a moment before letting out an amused laugh as they headed down the stairs.

The tiles were cool under her bare feet, the marble sink no warmer under the palms of her hands as she stared into the mirror. Her hair was in knots, dark circles under eyes. She looked so pale compared to Tim and Bruce...

Reaching for the comb that she'd found on the sink she attempted to undo the years of tangles in her hair. She hissed loudly each knot, so pretty much constantly. It took a long time before she could get the comb through without getting it snagged on yet another knot. what had once been a rats nest, afro of a hair style laid nearly flat against her scalp now, weighted down with dirt and oil. Turning to the large tub she leaned over, plugging the drain, fumbling with the faucet, not really remembering which was hot and cold till she nearly burned the skin of her hand off.

While the tub filled she went to check the door again. She took five looks, each time making sure the door was locked. Once she felt secure enough no one would be walking in she stripped down. Once she was free of the overly large clothes she'd stolen the only thing left to catch her eye was the, now some what beat up hospital bracelet. The bracelet with her name... Staring at it for a moment before scrunching her fingers together and with a little work she slipped it off in one piece.

Leaving it on the sink as she slipped into the scalding water. Her skin went from brown to red as the water dirtied. She could not bring herself to care as the heat released all the knots and kinks in her muscles. Fumbling for some bottles placed on a corner stand by the tub she didn't much care which product she actually poured into the hands and worked into her scalp but the scent of lavender helped her breath in easier, take in the deep breaths she needed. She rinsed it by slipping her head under the water.

Stepping from the tub she wrapped one of the large fluffy towels about herself, rubbing the soft material against herself. Reaching for the clothes that she'd brought into the bathroom with her from in from the bedroom she slipped on what appeared to be her night gown. A pink satin dress with shallow v neck and flowing see through sleeves that fell down to her ankles. The fabric slid against her freshly cleaned skin causing shivers of sensations she wasn't used to. She ran the comb through her hair again before picking up the bracelet she'd left on the sink. Sitting on the bed when she enter the room she opened one of the bedside tables, placing the bracelet inside.

Sitting back against the pillows in the center of the bed after slipping the bear to one side she didn't want to fall asleep. She didn't want to leave herself open, leave herself vulnerable. She wouldn't trust this man... But her eyes were too heavy... Though the clock on the night stand read only 12 pm. She couldn't move her arms, her head wouldn't lift off the pillow. Though she stubbornly protested, forcing her eyes open each time they'd drift shut, her abused, sleep deprived body would not relent. Before she knew it, she was in a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The bats screeched from far above, the woosh of their wings as they moved from place to place at random increments complimented the clicking of computer keys and the beeps, and bings as the computer responded to his users inquiry. Alfred approached Bruce, in full bat gear, from behind, tray of coffee in hand. It was just the beginning of the night for Batman. As always The Batman was the first to work. From what the butler could make out, the dark knight had already pulled up police reports, both public and confidential. It would appear that this night his attention had shifted some. The name 'Fischer' appeared in nearly every new file he pulled up. From the newest reports on the young girls most recent adventures, the medical reports he from her hospital visits the last few days, all the way back to her birth and prior. Thorough as ever, his researched followed all the way back to before she was born.

'Already building a profile, sir?" The older man asked as he set the mug down beside Bruce as he scrolled through the many files. He knew the mans obsession with creating a profile for everyone he ran into. It was a bit scary how the his mind worked..

"Trying to find out what happened." Bruce said, more just to think aloud than to answer. "Harold Fischer, 45, a widower. His wife, Cathleen died 6 years ago. Three children , Fenella, 18, Kerra, 17, Danielle, 14. He was a small business owner, till he got into debts he couldn't pay off. Lost the business 8 years ago, lost his house a year later... Presumably living on the streets since then. At least he was till a couple days ago." A dead guy can't really be living on the streets now could he? "It would appear, his gambling and boozing habits that had gotten him in trouble in the first place hasn't stopped." He paused, bringing up the medical file he'd gotten on Danielle by hacking into the hospital files. There was a picture of her attached fore police records. She'd been drugged with the new substance, barely survived the fever it'd caused. More disturbing than the fresh scrapes and bruises were the old they'd reported. Bruises from days before, deep cuts that had barely healed, some that had shown obvious sign of being infected.. "Robin said she'd told him the man that he was leading her into the alley was her father. Before being ambushed in the warehouse he'd heard them talking about how his 'payment' had gotten away. I think he traded for for his debt Alfred.

"Oh Dear!" Alfred look to the picture Bruce was staring at, a pang of sympathy and pity as he look at her droopy, drug hazed eyes staring back at him. "Do you think she knows..."

"She followed him Alfred. She shouldn't have even been able to walk after what she'd been through, but she followed him down to the warehouse. She was looking for answers, she wanted to know why." He understood that all too well, the need to know why someone would do something so...evil... But for it to have been her own father, he couldn't begin to imagine the pain of it. "Unfortunately I think she found them."

"Poor child."

The cave fell silent for a few moments. Bruce shuffled some files around on the computer, arranging a few police files with sketches of two women. Her sisters. They'd been reported missing, not by their father but by the friends they'd made in the slums, the concerned citizens that had noticed them missing from their usual begging spots, kind citizens that had tried to help the girls when possible... He was nearly certain he knew what had become of them already. The streets of Gotham were mean, even meaner when there was no one looking out for you. He doubted he would find them alive, if he could find them at all.

His mind flashed back to the look she gave him when he'd spoken with her in her room. She'd gone from fearing him to defiance. She was confident in her words. 'They'll come for me!' The conviction in her voice. Was she trying to convince him, or herself? It appeared, the thought of her sisters return was the one thing that held her to sanity, gave her reason. He wasn't sure he could tell her she'd likely never see them again.

His ears picked up the sound of Tim approaching in full uniform. Calmly he shuffled the files on the large screen again, hiding all file of the Fischer family he'd dredged up and replacing them with police files of the most current drug problem he seemed to be having in his city.

Robin stretched , one arm up in the air as the other reached around reached around, pulling at it as he bent to one side, then the next. The night was early, and if anything from the last few were an indication, it wouldn't come to an end quickly. Taking a look to the monitor he groaned internally. Research! Great! He'd rather throw himself at the baddies, risking life and limb than sit by some screen, analyzing more fragmented 90% diluted or metabolized chemicals of the drug trying to find out what it did, how it did it or perhaps where it was coming from, or even trying to track down different leads, different cargo coming and going from the city. At least dodging bullets gave him a rush! Had he dared showed it outwardly... well he learned long ago never to show those types of feelings around the Batman. "More research, boss?"

"Take the night off."

Tims eyes went wide under his mask, mouth dropped a bit. Though Alfred didn't sport such a dumbfounded look, he did look questioningly to their resident dark knight. "Huh?"

"Take the night off. You've been working hard lately. You should rest." Tims eyes continued to gawk behind his mask, then they narrowed.

"You're not going out on your own are you!" He accused. There'd been plenty of close calls. Even though he was adopted, Bruce had become closer to him than his own father ever had been. Of course he wouldn't get a say if the man had wanted to go out alone, but he could put up a fight none the less. He didn't like letting the boss man going on big missions alone.

Batman swiveled the chair around, difficult as it was Tim had learned through the years to read the body language he could from the man. He could see his face was relaxed under the cowl, his shoulders weren't so tense. The man had read his concern. "Go. I'll call you if anything comes up."

Robin stood there for a moment more, locking eyes with the bat and attempting to make it clear he would not be a happy camper if he didn't keep his word. He nodded, slowly stepping away back towards the mansion.

Bruce watched him go. When was was out of earshot Alfred spoke. "You shouldn't make Master Timothy worry so. He cares deeply for you."

"I know." That thread of emotion, that love he held for the young man in his care sent his mind turning. Had Tim gone missing, He'd stop at nothing to find him. He was sure that Danielle and her sister (if alive) were feeling the same way. Turning back to the computer he began searching in detail through every file he could find on the drug or members they'd found in or around the warehouse. If Fischer had sold his youngest to them, perhaps he'd done the same of his other girls. Finding the ring leader could lead him to answers not only about his drug problem but Danielle's sisters as well.

Tim walked the hall towards his room in his civies. Bats may have given him the day off but his body clock was far from letting him sleep. His night should just be beginning. He'd have a lot of pent up energy to burn up before he'd be able to sleep. His eyes drifted to the ornate oak wood that was their newest residence doorway. His ears picked up the scuffle of bare feet against hardwood floors beyond the door, the skit of fabric against skin and fabric once again as she sat once more. She was up. She'd slept the whole day, it was no wonder she'd be up now.

A small smile came to his face as he moved to the door, knocking softly before opening it. Peeking his head in he made sure to put on his friendliest expression. His eyes, well adjusted to the dark, found her quickly, contrasted against the moonlight shining through the window as she sat on the window seat. She curled into herself a bit, knees to her chest as she watched him open the door. He didn't move quickly, he dared not shut the door behind him. He came from the streets too. Rule 1 in survival. Never get corner. Leaving the door opened would make him seem less threatening, give her a means of escape... well other than jumping out a second floor window. He was sure Bruce would be pissed if he had to explain why he'd scared her into that one. "Hey. He said softly.

"What do you want." She demanded, cold, defensive.

"You slept through dinner. Bruce figured it'd be best if you got some rest. I was wondering if you were hungry. I'm sure alfred wouldn't mind..."

"Not hungry." She cut off sharply.

OK... He looked to the side, thinking for a second. "I never took you for that tour I promised. I could still show you all the rooms if you wanted! We may loose some selling points being that it's not bright and sunny, but hey, you're already living here!" He joked. She wasn't glaring at him, but she didn't move either. "The garden's beautiful at night..." He tried to pull one of the smiles he'd seen Dick use so many times, the one that made all the girls swoon. The one that made Barb go from trying to hit him to smiling...

She looked lost for a moment, eyes softening as she went from his extended hand to his eyes. Timidly she reached for his hand, pulling back a few times as if his touch would burn her, through it all he didn't move, didn't flinch, reassuring her. Something in him lifted when her fingertips finally brushed his palm and he lightly grasped her hand.

She slipped from the padded seat by the window. Her pink nightgown swished down when she stood, her bare toes sticking out from under its hem. A grin hit his face. Knowing Alfred to be as ocd as he was, he knew the entirety of the outfit, slippers and robe wouldn't be far. Glancing to the bed he spotted the matching robe across the foot, two slip on, soled slippers on the floor. Holding up a finger to tell her he'd be right back he ran over to collect them.  
>Coming back he placed the slippers on the floor before holding the robe open for her like he'd seen Alfred and Bruce do for women. Slowly she slipped her arms into the silk fabric, at which point he helped her slip into the slippers, holding her steady as she put in one foot at a time. Taking her hand she gave her a mischievous look before raising his finger to his lips in a 'shh'ing gesture. Poking his head from the door he looked both ways before quickly tiptoeing it out into the hallway, dragging her behind him. They padded down the steps, him more silently than her. Front door was too obvious. He headed for one of the back doors. He gasped and shoved her back into a dark corner covering her mouth and bringing his finger to his lips again as Alfred walked past. Once the elderly butler had walked past, he slipped them out.<p>

The cool breeze felt good on her face, blowing the hair from her face. The moon was bright above, illuminating the blooms among the bushes and hedges that created a maze just above waist height. Once outside he slowed his pace to a leisurely stroll. He beamed at her when he could see that she had visibly relaxed. Her shoulders weren't so tense, her hand wasn't giving his a death grip anymore. He chalked it up the the heavy scent of the roses ad exotic flowers. Alfred would kill him if he knew but he plucked a rose from it's bush, handing it to her as they strolled along...

In the cave a silent alarm was triggered. Batman looked to the signal. 'perimeter breach'. Clicking the alarm and bringing the video feed to the large screen of the bat computer he paused to see Tim leading Danielle by the hand through the gardens behind the manor. Though outwardly his expression didn't change, a small smile was trying to tug at his lips.

"Master Timothy has sure taken a liking to her hasn't he?" Alfred said as he prepared a cup for Bruce. "I fear what might happen if he were to have an accomplice for his more childish antics.."

Bruce took the cup from Alfred when offered and couldn't help the chuckle that rolled out his lips as he looked to Alfred, the smile finally winning over the scowl in his face. They both laughed as they watched the pair stroll on into the night, imagining all the pranks Tim could pull with a partner and all the mess they'd have to clean up.

AN- Wow.. it's been a while.. I almost abandoned this story... but a few reviews brought me back. Thank you to those who reveiwed.


End file.
